Transformers the Ride
Transformer the Ride is a 4-D dark ride at Universal Canada's Hollywood Experience in Universal Studios Canada. Ride Summary Queue Riders enter the NEST training facility. The first portion of the queue is a large collection of switchbacks. The latter part of the queue is themed as a NEST base. A series of signs and video screens are located within this area. The video screens play briefings from General Morshower, Bumblebee, Ironhide, and Ratchet, who explain that the Decepticons have come to Earth in search of the AllSpark. Optimus Prime concludes the briefing by introducing all of the Autobots that are featured in the ride. Towards the end of the queue, guests are given a pair of 3D glasses. Once guests arrive at the loading station, they are grouped and loaded into a ride vehicle modeled on an Autobot named Evac. Riders are given a pair of "Battle Goggles" (3-D glasses) and board the 3-row, 4-seat Evac. Ride The ride begins with Evac moving out of the loading station and making a turn. The vehicle approaches Ravage grabbing a canister containing the AllSpark. Evac spins around to face Bumblebee is fighting Sideways for the AllSpark which ends up in Evac's possession. Evac ends up outside San Fransisco (at night) where Optimus Prime battles Megatron and Grindor chases Evac who is furiously heading in reverse until Grindor's arm is broken off by a train. Megatron grabs Evac and the two struggle until Megatron breaks a water pipe, which sprays riders. Evac enters a dead end pathway before reversing and turning to face Megatron firing a missile at Evac while continuing to find Optimus. Evac then heads through the hole in a building which was caused by the explosion. Inside lies Devastator, who is trying to suck everything out of the building. Ratchet and Ironhide cover fire while Evac reverses and escapes the suction. Here the Autobot Sideswipe helps in the battle against the Decepticon Bonecrusher. Devastator returns to the scene alongside Starscream. Evac escapes from Devastator a second time by going through him, but Starscream grabs Evac and throws him across several city blocks before landing on a construction site and smashing into some drums which release clouds of fog resulting in Evac asking if the riders are okay. Optimus Prime and Megatron continue their battle in the construction site as Evac reverses away in an attempt to protect the AllSpark. Starscream appears for a second time but is chased away by two NEST helicopters. Evac then returns to a second set of two elevators. During the descent to the ground floor, Evac forces the AllSpark into Megatron's chest causing both to freefall to the ground when Megatron grabs Evac. Bumblebee saves Evac from destruction before Optimus Prime congratulates Evac and the riders on their mission. Once the ride is complete, riders dismount the Evac vehicle at the unload station. Cast Live Actors * Andrew Arrabito - Military * Pilar Holland - Sonya Bradley * Corey Klemow - Theodore Stallworth * Ezra Masters - Sergeant Dees * Glenn Morshower - General Morshower Voices * Charlie Adler - Starscream * Peter Cullen - Optimus Prime * Robert Foxworth - Ratchet * Jess Harnell - Ironhide * Tom Kenny - Wheelie * Dustin Leighton - Evac * James Remar - Sideswipe * Frank Welker - Megatron * John DiMaggio - Grindor Mechanics Each Evac vehicle has a 6-DOF motion base, allowing the vehicle to move corrisponding to what is happening on the screens. Each vehicle uses a Dolby 7.1 sound system. The ride combines 13 different 4K 3-D screens and sets. Some screens blend in with the sets, other screens are 30-feet tall and are curved to fill riders' complete view, which eliminates the need for a set surrounding the screen. During the third screen scene (where riders enter the city) the screen and vehicles are lifted up 30-feet, allowing riders to drop during the finale. When riders enter the city, the scent of trees and wind is used. Water sprays on riders when the pipe is broken. Hot air and air blasts makes every explosion more realistic. Wind blows throughout the ride. When riders fall of the building in the end of the ride, wind blows and the entire vehicle and screen is lowered 30-feet. Trivia * Safety Restraint: Lap Bar * Time: about 4 minutes * Universal Red Carpet Access Pass and Single Rider available * This is similar to the same ride at Universal Studios Florida, Universal Studios Hollywood, and Universal Singapore. Category:Transformers Category:Hasbro